X's and O's are Only One Way to Say I Love You
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: Kagome is seriously missing her normal life, and InuYasha refuses to see eye to eye with her, as always. Who can she always count on to see her story and back her up? Her friends. Alternate Cannon. Perfect Drabbles, guaranteed quick read.
1. Sit

**Author's note: **Based off of a theory that me and Inali Grimalkin share. To make this more difficult for me I decided to make every chapter perfect drabbles. So, the challenge of one hundred words. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

InuYasha was a big jerk. All Kagome had wanted to do was spend some time at home. She could feel the stress of school, mingled with demon hunting weighing on her shoulders. Rather than continue to argue, she issued a secret command. the resounding crash and immobilization were enough to mask her quick escape.

On the other side of the Bone Eater's Well, she happily met with the family that she missed every night. After a delicious, home-cooked meal, she wandered upstairs to the bathroom for a luxurious soak. It was heavenly, needed, and the perfect stress-reliever.


	2. Rest

A bath and a full night of sleep left Kagome raring and ready to go. She ate her breakfast slowly, and enjoyed the simpleness of it. Then she shouldered her bag and headed off to school with a goodbye to her grandfather, who was the only one in the house that morning.

Walking to school, as always, was uneventful, but upon seeing the building that sometimes haunted her nightmares, she felt a sense of overwhelming calm wash over her. The familiarity soothed that one piece of her that never reveled in her wonderful secret life, the part that required order.


	3. Companions

The halls were just as she remembered they were the last time; everyone was staring at her. She sighed and cursed her grandfather's choice of way to explain her absence, but couldn't really put the blame on him. She was the one who was often off in the Warring States Era fighting demons with a inu hanyou, a kitsune youkai, a demon-slayer, and a lecherous monk.

She made it to class and sat. Everyone was there already, and she returned the smile that her friends tossed, the meaning was clear.

"We're glad you're back, Kagome."


	4. School

Math was brutal; language was easier; history was a cake-walk.

What really helped was the fact that whenever she felt lost, pretty Eri, or feisty Yuka or sweet Ayumi would help her get back on track.

"I don't know what I did to deserve friends like you," she said aloud, bowing to them as they all left the school.

"It's nothing, Kagome," Yuka replied, shaking her head. Kagome's eyes almost teared up at the sincerity.

"Yeah, you're always sick, after all," Erii piped up. Ayumi just smiled softly.

Friends were the best. Especially these ones.


	5. Lunch

Getting lunch together was another thing that shouldn't be a novelty, but was in the life of Kagome Higurashi. Her usual meals consisted of hand-caught fish, old-fashioned dishes- very old-fashioned- and any form of instant snack that she managed to bring home.

The fast-food burgers didn't sit well in her stomach, and that in itself was delicious.

"So, what's with your boyfriend, Kagome?" Yuka wondered. "I mean, we never get to see you, but I bet he does. He better be taking care of you."

"I don't want to talk about it."


	6. Philandery

"He's not cheating on you again, is he?" Erii asked with an annoyed expression on her face.

"It's not that," Kagome sighed. "I'm just feeling very oppressed whenever I'm around him. It feels like he never sees my feelings, and I don't really know how he feels about me."

"I bet he tells you he loves you all the time." Kagome shook her head. Both Erii and Yuka's mouths dropped open. Ayumi just sipped at her milkshake slowly.

"The jerk deserves a piece of your mind, Kagome. Or ours," Yuka added as an afterthought.


	7. Truth

"It's not like that you guys," Kagome replied, becoming frustrated with herself. Whenever she and InuYasha had a fight, it seemed that she would always end up sticking up for him.

"He's obviously not thinking of your feelings. You'd think someonewho cared about you would tell you how they feel and be upfront about it."

"He's probably just not very good with words," Ayumi interjected softly. She smiled gently and Kagome felt her heart melt. Ayumi was always the one she could count on to understand her exactly and be on her side, no matter what.


End file.
